Getting Warmer
by Rubyrose82
Summary: After they save Emma from the ice wall Killian gets Emma warm the only way he knows how.


The second Emma wrapped her arms around Killian, he could feel the chill down to her bones. She was so disoriented she could barely stand. He quickly picked her up and held her close, trying to get her even the slightest bit warmer. David helped Elsa through the hole in the wall she was finally able to make, and ran without pause to his truck helping Emma and Killian into the back and ushering Elsa into the passenger seat. David kicked it into drive and raced toward downtown. Killian stretched out in the backseat and pulled Emma on top of him. Emma continued to shiver, she could feel his warm lips kissing the top of her head. David attempted to crank up the heat but the temperature was just too cold outside for it to make any difference.

"It'll be alright, love," Killian whispered as he held her closer. David eyed them in the rear view mirror. He could see the worry in Killian's eyes. It was the same look he had in his. David looked outside to see nothing but darkness. There still wasn't any power, the whole street was pitch black. He pulled out his phone and called Snow telling her they would be there any minute and that she should get every blanket they own at the ready. David pulled up to the curb and threw the car in park. He opened the door for Hook and Emma. "Emma, love, let me help you," Killian pleaded when Emma tried to get out of the truck by herself. "I'm not br-br-broken," Emma stumbled out as she practically fell out into Killian's arms. He picked her up again and this time she actually leaned into him, loving the way he felt, the warmth, the safety, the worry that she knew he was feeling.

Ever since the newest villain graced Storybrooke they haven't had a lot of time for just the two of them. Time they did spent together was wonderful. After their first kiss, well their first real kiss outside the diner they spent the night together. It was one of the best nights of her life. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, or even herself for that matter. The thought warmed her. She could feel herself dozing off in his arms as Killian practically ran up the stairs to her apartment. "Love, you can't sleep, look at me, Emma," he implored her. Emma nodded as Snow opened the door letting them in. Emma was still shivering in his arms. "Here, Killian let's get her warm," Snow said, while gesturing toward the couch, which she had piles of blankets set up for her.

"No it won't work. She's too cold. She doesn't have enough body heat to retain or generate any heat herself," Killian argued with her with Emma still in his arms. "Than what do you suppose we do, uh? We have no electricity, no heat," David angrily snapped. "David he is just trying to help," Snow attempted to calm him, knowing that yelling at one another wasn't going to make her daughter warm.

Killian looked down at Emma who was still trembling in his arms. He knew what he had to do. As a navy man and a pirate he had his fair share of scares with passengers and crew members that had fallen into the sea. He knew what those near death experiences called for. He just didn't want to do it in front of her father.

"Do you trust me, love?" Killian asked. Emma looked up at him confused, but she simply nodded not able to speak. Killian made his way across the apartment and up the loft stairs which lead to Emma's room. "What are you doing, Hook?" David demanded as both him and Snow followed him up the stairs.

Killian set Emma on the bed then started taking off his boots, then coat, before his hand started on his vest David grabbed his hand before he could undress any further. "What the hell are you doing?!", David ordered. Killian ignored him and went to take off her leather jacket and undo the button on her jeans. David went to lunge at him but Snow stepped between them.

"What the hell Hook!", David protested again. "What does it bloody hell look like, mate? I'm warming her up! Now, do you have any of those uh bloody boxer undergarment things I can borrow?", Killian casually stated as he finished the buttons on his vest. He still hadn't gotten used to wearing the damned things but he wasn't about to crawl in bed completely naked with Emma's parents only mere feet away. "What?", David asked. "Boxers, or I could do this completely naked if that is what you prefered", Killian snarked. "Dad, please", Emma pleaded. David ran downstairs and grabbed a pair of boxers and reluctantly handed them to Hook.

Snow looked at her daughter still shivering and grabbed her husband's hand. "Maybe we should go make her some tea", Snow suggested, thinking that it was best to leave them be at this point for everyone's sake. "We will just be downstairs if you need us", Snow interjected. They made their way down the stairs and Killian took the rest of his own clothes off and put on the boxer shorts. "It's gonna be alright, love", he said as he went to take off her shirt, but before he looked in her eyes as if silently asking permission. She nodded frantically and lifted up her arms.

"I must say, I was hoping that me removing your clothes again would be under different pretences.", he joked as he removed her pants, leaving her in just her bra and panties. He quickly scooped her up and put her under the covers. He then joined and faced her, wrapping his arm around her. She then followed suit and snuggled in close.

"You're freezing, love", he said. She could see the worry in his eyes. "Th-th-ank you, Killian" she stutters out hold him closer. "Whatever for, love"?, Killian chuckled as he pulled her onto his chest kissing her brow. "Just thank you. I thought my dad was gonna k-kill you", Emma smiled finally started to feel her toes. "Well I couldn't have him kill me in the middle of our third date now could I?" he laughed. "Third date?" Emma said. "And it's going quite well if I do say myself". He kissed her head again.

"Are you getting warmer? Feeling at all better?", Killian asked. "Still freezing, but much better. I can feel my body again". Emma reached behind her. Killian could obviously see that she was struggling. "What are you doing, love? Something I can help you with?'', Killian inquired. "Trying to unhook my bra, but it's kind of hard to do it when you can't move your fingers", Emma shivered. "Are you sure, love? You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with it", Killian said. "Yes, you have no idea how awful these things are to sleep in. And besides, it's nothing you haven't seen before", Emma whispered. Killian traced his fingers under the quilted comforter until he found the clasp of her bra. He then unhooked it single handedly with ease. She looked up to him in awe. "I don't even want to know how you know how to do that. Have you been practicing without me?", Emma teased. "Well you always told me that I am a man of many talents. Now get some sleep, love", he smiled.

She nodded laying her head down on his chest, the sound of his heart soothing her to sleep. He watched as she drifted off, holding her tight and keeping her warm. He heard footsteps approaching and getting louder. He looked up to see the prince standing at the foot of the bed. "The power is back on. How is she doing?", the prince asked. "Better, She's definitely warmed up, still cold but better", Killian reassured the prince. "I'm sorry", David said quietly. "What", Killian asked shocked that any apology would be coming from him. "I'm not saying it again, but thank you. I know I was kind of an ass to you earlier. I was just worried. It just feels like every time I get my daughter back I lose her. I couldn't bare to see it again. But, you did save her life, so thank you", David nodded. "Believe it or not, mate I understand exactly how you feel". David gave him a half smile and walked back down the stairs leaving them in each other's arms. Killian kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep moments later.

~CS~

Killian awoke to Snow tapping on his shoulder at just the crack of dawn. "Good morning Killian. Charming and I have to go check the damage on the town line. Are you okay to watch over Emma?" Snow ask. "Of course, love. Not a problem", Killian mumbled still half asleep. Snow reassured that they should be gone but an hour and will bring them food from grannies on the way home. He watched them walk down the stairs and heard the down shut on their way out. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he just watched her.

She was truly the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. The way she subconsciously drew random patterns on his chest with her fingers, the way she breathed, and she actually wanted him. That was the part he couldn't believe. He never understood why this beautiful golden haired goddess would even give him the time of day let alone be with him. She was the savior, and not just the town's savior, but his savior.

He could hardly keep his thoughts contained. His mind raced of their previous night together only just a few days ago. Her golden curls falling perfectly over her breasts as she rode him into oblivion. They way her breast fit flawlessly in his hand like a puzzle. He was getting hard just thinking about it. He tried to just keep his thoughts anywhere else but it all just came back to the way she moaned and screamed his name as she came.

And with that thought she began to stir. She looked up at him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "How are you feeling, my love", Killian asked, as he brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "Warmer, thanks to you", she blushed obviously noticing his not so little problem. Emma looked around and was shocked that her mother wasn't sitting next to the bed waiting eagerly to smother her with love.

"Where is everybody?", Emma questioned. "Checking out the newest crisis down by the town line", he stated. "So you mean to tell me that my parents left me all alone with a naked pirate in my bed"?, Emma laughed. "I was surprised that your father didn't try to kill me in my sleep let alone leave me snuggled up against you with only this garment that you call underwear", Killian's hand traced down towards her ass as he whispered in her ear.

"Well, now that we're alone there is a certain activity that I think will warm me up a bit faster than snuggling", Emma growled as she sucked his pulse point. Emma's hand made its way down where he needed it most. He shuddered as she cupped his manhood through his boxers. Emma flashed a devilish smile as she moved down his body pulling his underwear down with her.

He was finally bare to her once again. Killian had the urge to pull her back up, pin her down and lick every inch of her, but before he could Emma darted out her tongue and licked the precum that was already beading from his tip. "Have you been like this all morning", Emma teased. His remark died on his tongue as she took him fully in her mouth making sure there wasn't a dry spot on him. Paying extra attention to the spot just under the tip where she knew he liked it.

"Emma, love, you have to stop. Please love let me have you", he pleaded. Emma sat back up and Killian rolled her around so she was beneath him. He was hovering over her, licking, sucking, and nibbling every part of her body he could. He took her right nipple in his mouth. She arched as far as she could trying to give him as much access as possible. His hand met her other breast, kneading and pinching it until it was a hard peak. Bolts of pleasure shot right to her clit. She could feel herself getting wetter by the minute.

He slowly and torturously moved his way down her stomach until he reached where she needed him most. He moved one of her legs over his shoulder and Emma got the message and followed suit with her other leg. He kissed the inside of her thighs. Emma's breathing hitched knowing just how close he was. "Don't be afraid to tell me what you want, Emma", Killian smiled up at her. Emma nodded, eyes locked with his.

Emma could feel the desire between them, she felt like she was gonna burst. "God Killian, stop teasing. Please touch me", Emma begged, with lust in her eyes. Killian took one finger and slowly entered her. "Like this, love?", Killian began to pump it slowly, too slowly in and out of her. "Fuck", Emma cursed. "More", she whined. He added another finger while she moaned. "Do you want me to taste you, Emma? Do you want my mouth on you? To make you cum with only my tongue, fucking yourself on my fingers until you beg me to take you?", Killian growled. "Fuck yes, Killian please.", she pleaded. "All I've been able to think about since you came to my bedchamber is how you taste", Killian then leaned down and licked a long stripe through her slick folds. Emma gasped and moaned his name as he took her clit in his mouth and began to suck.

Her hands flew down to his hair keeping him where she wanted him. The tug only made him want her more. He searched for friction, anything to relieve his growing member, but he wanted to focus on Emma's pleasure, so he did his best to ignore it. He moved to add his fingers again, almost melting from the pleasure. Emma was no stranger to sex, but Killian was no average partner. This was only their second time being intimate and he seemed to know exactly what she wanted. He listened to her and her body.

Before she knew it her orgasm washed over her in hard waves. He slowly let her down from her high and withdrew his fingers, licking them clean. It was maybe the hottest thing she'd ever seen. He crawled back up to her kissing her so she could taste herself on him. It was a wonderful reminder of the mind blowing orgasm she just had.

"Are you sure, love?", Killian asked looking into her eyes. Emma bucked up her hips, "Fuck me, Killian". That was all the permission he needed. He lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed forward. They both moaned. He sucked her pulse point and she let out a groan. "Fuck, Killian, don't stop", Emma begged. "You feel so good, love", he cried. Her walls felt like heaven squeezing his cock. She felt that familiar feeling in her belly. It was building again. She knew she would fall off the edge any minute.

"Harder", Emma pleaded. Killian snapped his hips harder into her, giving her exactly what she asked for. He bent down placing a searing kiss to her lips. She wrapped her legs around him letting him go deeper, hitting that perfect spot with ease. She quickly rolled them over so that she was now on top. Killian brought his hand to her hip while Emma continued to drive herself down on his cock.

Emma's orgasm hit her even harder than the first. His name and other inaudible words of endearment fell from her lips. Emma's moans set him off and he was soon spilling into her, coating her walls with his seed. Emma slowed the movement of her hips and made sure to milk every last drop of pleasure from his release before she stopped. She leaned down and kissed him one last time before collapsing on top of him, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Well, I am much warmer now", Emma teased. "I aim to please, love", she laughed kissing his neck once again. "We should probably get you cleaned up before your parents come home, they should be here any time", Killian said. "You're probably right", She smiled thinking how lucky they were to have found each other. Two broken souls slowly trying to make one another whole again.

On that thought they heard the door open downstairs. Snow yelled from the kitchen, "We're home. You guys hungry?" Killian and Emma both scurried to get their clothes on and made their way to downstairs. "Hey, mom! Feeling better?" Henry asked. "Much, Thank you, kid. You staying for breakfast?" Emma smiled, kissing him on his forehead. He nodded and took a seat next to her. For once there wasn't something occupying her mind, or Leroy running down main street announcing the latest crisis. It was just her and the people she loved the most in the world in the same room sharing the quiet moments.


End file.
